The Locket
by beccyorange
Summary: This is just a short, 3 part Roski fic. Major character death!
1. Chapter 1

It was one of the few times that Loki left the house that he shared with Rose. He was wearing Midgardian clothes Rose had found for him when he had first fallen to the ground, before she knew he would refuse to wear them. He had a fair amount of Midgardian money, and it jingled slightly in his pocket.

Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, had finally located the Doctor, her Doctor, and she was leaving tomorrow. So was he. While Rose had spent so much time at Torchwood tracking down the blue box, Loki had been finding his own way of of this dimension and into the other one.

He walked into the jewellery store, and almost laughed. This jewellery was nothing compared to Asgard. He stopped at the small group of lockets and looked at them all. They were all mainly gold, with a vibrant colour detailing on them.

There was one that caught his eye. A gold one with bright yellow swirls, it reminded him of what he imagined Rose looked like as the Bad Wolf. However, he chose the one with green details, because this was for Rose to remember him by. He bought it, then made his way back to the small house.

It took a while, and a lot of shuffling through papers left scattered everywhere for him to find what he was looking for. It was two seperate photos, of each of them smiling. He smirked as he made an identical copy of the locket for himself to remember her by. Where he was going, he would need it.

As snow gently began to fall outside, he placed the locket on her bedside table, and wrote a small note in elegant script:

"To the Bad Wolf, from the Asgardian"

He trudged down to his bedroom, fully aware that when he would wake up the next day, she would no longer be in the same dimension. He slept restlessly that night.

The next morning he woke to an oddly quiet house and out of habit he called out for Rose. His call fell on deaf ears, as she was no longer in the same dimension.

He walked slowly to her room, and smirked slightly at the sight of her locket being gone.

She took it, Rose Tyler took the locket. Now she will always remember him, the Frost Giant, the rightful king of Asgard.

Loki walked out and stood on the front doorstep, he took one last look at the house before leaving the dimension. His copy of the locket firmly secured around his neck.

He was blissfully ignorant to the fact Rose Tyler didnt have the locket, and to the fact that he had previously been unaware of the small glint of green and gold from underneath her bed, from when she bumped into the table last night on her way into bed, causing the locket to fall underneath. He believed Rose had the locket, but he was oh so wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Tyler was home again. It wasnt the dimension that was home for her, it was the Doctor. Finally, after months of testing and close calls and near misses and terrible failures, she had found him, and people said it couldn't be done. She had found him…and then watched him get hit by a Dalek. She had almost broken down at that point, after leaving Loki and then watching him regenerate, she couldn't bear it. Her worries were not needed, as he didn't regenerate.

After the usual 'save the universe' thing, something Rose had missed alot, she was returned back to the other dimension, with a half-human, half-doctor Doctor. He told her what the actual Doctor couldn't. She was happy again, happier then she had been with Loki, because TenToo could do what Loki never could, and she could love TenToo.

As she made her way home, she wondered how Loki was going to react, he wasn't very good with people. In the back of her head, there was this small nagging feeling, that said he had already gone. She cursed that feeling, and refused to believe it. But she was the Bad Wolf, and she was right. Loki had gone, without a trace. His stuff still in the same place it was when she left. The house still smelt faintly like him. It smelt of wood and earth and a hint of mint, so different to the smell of her - roses and flowers, and definately different to the smell of the Doctor (she had already started calling him that again), who smelt of fire and gunpowder.

Loki looked at the Locket everyday. He hoped that Rose had found the Doctor, and he hoped that she was happy. Most of all, he hoped she looked at the locket as much as he did.

But he was wrong, oh so very wrong. Rose hadn't even laid eyes on the locket.

While on his quest on Midgard, his mind kept thinking of her, distracting him. These distractions did no harm, until the last time. He had been laying on the floor, in pain, wishing that Rose could be there to comfort him. When he opened his eyes, and saw them all around him, he knew it was over. They had won.

While Loki was imprisoned on Asgard, unhappily, Rose Tyler prospered without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki had gone on trial for his crimes in Midgard, Thor refused to let Odin banish him, fearing what chaos Loki would cause elsewhere. Instead, they opted to keep him locked up in a cage, like an animal. This is what the Asgardians thought Loki was. An animal, a vicious one to be precise. They knew nothing about what caused it. Slowly, but surely, Loki's sanity had began to chip away. Maybe he was an animal, maybe he deserved to be isolated. But it was worth it.

Just a few short months later and Loki was a shell of his former self. The teasing, gloating god of mischief was gone and replaced with a quiet figure. Even his image had changed. He was all skin and bone now, his hair grown out and it had split ends. He had sallow cheeks, and his normally pale skin was now a pasty ash white, but the worst change, and the one he was most ashamed about were the small crimson red marks on his wrists. He was unrecognisable. The Loki in the picture in the locket was gone.

Another few months after that, and after many outbursts of utter craziness and many near escapes and suicide attempts, that Loki had actually lost his mind. He uttered jumble, that to everyone else sounded like a mad-man, and he was a mad man, but what he repeated was 'bad wolf'. He may have been a mad-man in the Asgardians eyes, but apparently for one woman, he wasnt the right mad-man.

It was then, after a suicide attempt that almost worked if Thor hadn't shown up, that Odin made the hardest decision of his life. He sentenced Loki to death. It was for the safety of everyone else, and Loki as well.

The next day, as Loki was taken out of his cage, he knew what was going to happen. He removed the locket from around his neck, and gripped it tightly in his weak hands.

His last thoughts were of her. He hoped she was happy, and that would would live a long life. Something he would never be able to do. There was a sharp pain, then Loki's sight went black, and he collapsed on the ground. His limp body laying there. The only sound in the room was the locket hitting the ground.

The exact second that Loki's vision went black, the exact millisecond his heart stopped beating and he died, Rose Tyler awoke from her sleep. It was midnight, and Rose had been sleeping peacefully, when the Bad Wolf woke her. For some strange reason, she had an urge to check under her bed.

It was then that she found it, after months and months of it laying there, and mere moments after the man that left it for her had died, she found the locket, and she teared up.

As she reached out to grab it, something peculiar happened.

Suddenly, Rose Tyler was blind to the room around her, and now all she could see was time and space. She was seeing Loki on Earth, the Earth she was born on. She was watching him, full of anger and death, killing innocent people. Then she watches his slow descent into into insanity. She watches him start to twitch more often, she watches him wake himself up in his sleep, screaming from the nightmares that plague his mind. Twice, he woke up screaming her name. She could swear he was wearing the same locket as the one she just found.

Then she watches the last few minutes of his life. She watches him take his final breath, she notices how calm she is about this. She watches him remove the locket and hold it, she sees him whisper her name, just once. She watches him fall to the floor, dead. Nothing about him now would make him seem like a god. She watches the last final bit of colour drain out of his skin. The bit that makes her blood go cold, is watching the locket hit the floor.

Then she is in the future, at a funeral, she does not recognise the three people there. She is only there momentarily, but she is there for long enough to see that he is buried with the locket.


End file.
